These Games We Play
by BlackInkedObsession
Summary: Once again, Isaac is captured by the Alpha pack. Only this time, they don't plan on letting him get away alive. The one who can save him is Derek. But will he be able to find Isaac in time. (Begins at the end of 3x04)
1. Chapter 1: Alone, We are Vulnerable

_"And Leave Them, Out of this Home, Out on the Road." _- Daughter,_ Still_

"Get out!" Isaac cowers as the glass breaks above his head. For moment, he thinks he is back that night. The night his father nearly blinded him, the night his father died. But when he looks up, it's Derek he sees.

Hurt and anger flood his body. Confusion clouds his mind. Isaac rushes out of the loft. It is raining outside, yet he can taste the salt of his own tears as they mix with the rain. Isaac walks the streets without knowing where he is or where he's going.

He finds an empty alcove. Taking shelter there, he curls in on himself. Why would Derek kick me out? We're pack… He promised… Maybe I should go to Scott… Lost in his thoughts, Isaac didn't hear someone approach him.

"Well… Hello, Isaac." Isaac looked up at the voice. Deucalion was standing above him, behind him was Ennis. "Fancy meeting you here."

Isaac was on his feet, ready to fight, but Ennis was quicker. He grab Isaac's wrist, using it to twist his arm behind his back. Ennis then wrapped his arm around Isaac's throat. Isaac struggled to get free; Ennis turned tightened his hold Isaac's neck until he blacked out. He let Isaac's body drop to the ground before throwing him over his shoulder and carried him to van.

"Derek, Derek, Derek," Deucalion shook his head as he waited for Ennis. "I thought you would have learned by now not to let your betas wander around alone." Deucalion smiled at the thought of Derek's own stupidity.

Deucalion let Ennis lead him back to van. As they drove through the streets, Deucalion said, "Looks like you get to have your fun after all, Ennis."


	2. Chapter 2: Where are You Now?

_"There Was a Time, You Let Me Know, What's Real and Going on Below. But Now You Never Show It to Me, Do You?" -_ Rufus Wainwright,_ Hallelujah_

"Maybe you should have told him why you needed him to leave." Cora had joined her brother at the window.

"No, he would have wanted to stay," Derek spoke barely above a whisper. He kept replay Isaac's terrified face in his. Why did I have to throw that glass?

"So, him terrified and thinking he did something wrong is better, than if he knew the truth."

Pain filled Derek's heart as he thought about it, but he couldn't let it show. "Yes."

"And where do you think he'll go?"

"Probably to stay with Scott."

Cora went to her room, when she realized Derek wasn't going to after Isaac.

Derek pulled out his phone. Thinking Isaac would be as Scott's by now, he dialed Scott to be sure. When Scott picked up, Derek asked, "Is Isaac there?"

"No," Scott answered. "Why would he be?"

"I… I kicked him out."

"WHAT?! Why the hell would you do that?"

Derek tensed at Scott's words. Everyone seemed to think that he had made the wrong decision. "I can't say right now. Just… let me know if you hear from him."

"Fine."

Derek hung up. He wondered where Isaac could be. He felt something tugging at his mind. Something didn't real right. Derek hoped that Isaac would make it to Scott's or someone's soon. But the feeling Derek had told him he was wrong.


	3. Chapter 3: Searching

"_My Shadow is the Only One Who Walks Beside Me." _- Green Day,_ Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

Slowly, Isaac began to regain conciseness. Isaac tried to move, but for some reason, he couldn't. The memories of what happened flooded his mind; Derek kicking him, Deucalion, Ennis.

Isaac eyes flew open. He was lying on a bed, hands chained to the headboard. Isaac realized he was naked except for a thin sheet covering his body. The room was empty, no windows. The only exit was a door.

Isaac tried to get his free. But the more he pulled against the chains, the weaker he became. Realizing he was struggling was useless; he dropped his head against the pillow. What could they want with me now?

He tried to listen for something that would tell him what was going on behind the door, but he was met with silence.

_Isaac never showed. No one else has seen him either. What is going on?_ – Scott

Derek read the words one more time before grabbing his jacket and running out the door. As soon as he was on the streets he tried to catch Isaac scent. "Fuck!" He screamed, finding nothing. _Why did it have to fucking rain last night?_

Finding no other option, Derek began looking for Isaac. He was going to check and recheck everywhere. He was going find Isaac, he had to.


	4. Chapter 4: Breaking Him Down

_"The Monster Killed the Melody." _- Ben Howard,_ Esmerelda_

It had been hours since Isaac had woken up. He was tired of just lying there, but he didn't want to know what the Alphas had planned for him. Isaac wished he had just gone to Scott's. He wished Derek hadn't sent him away; he wanted to be with his alpha and feel safe.

The sound of someone coming brought Isaac out of his thoughts. He tried one last failed attempt to break the chains before the door opened.

Ennis stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him. He was smiling. "You're finally awake," he said as he approached the bed. The room had just enough light coming from the door for Isaac to see him. Ennis continued when Isaac didn't speak, "That means we get to have some fun."

"Wha…What are you talking about?" Ennis didn't answer. Isaac saw him take something out of his pocket. Ennis clasped a collar around Isaac's neck. He removed the chains. Isaac tried to get up but suddenly felt very weak and collapsed back onto the bed.

Ennis chuckled as Isaac laid there; he ran a hand down Isaac's body, which was now completely naked. The sheet having fallen from Isaac's body when he tried to escape. "This collar is lined with a special type of wolf's bane. It causes the body to slow down and become weak." Ennis brought his hand back to Isaac's throat. "You look delicious." He backed away to take off his clothes.

Once naked, Ennis stroked his member until it was hard. "Wha...What are you…going to do…to me?" Isaac struggled to speak.

Ennis got onto the bed, legs on either side of Isaac. He leaned down to whisper in Isaac's ear, "I'm going to stick my dick in you and fuck you 'til you're raw." A shiver ran down Isaac's spin.

Isaac tried to speak again, but as soon as he opened his mouth, Ennis's mouth was right there swallowing the words. When Ennis broke the kiss, Isaac gasped for breath. "Get away from me!"

Ennis laughed as he flipped Isaac on to his stomach. Isaac buried his face in his arms as Ennis pulled his butt up so he could mount Isaac. "You have such a pretty ass, Isaac. I'm surprised Derek hasn't fucked you himself." Ennis stood and guided his cock to Isaac's hole.

"Please…Don't." Isaac pleaded one last time.

Ennis thrusted his entire dick into Isaac. Isaac screamed in pain. Ennis pause only to listen to the scream. He pulled out, then thrusted even harder into Isaac. In and out, in and out. Ennis went faster and faster. Isaac's screams echoing off the walls.

When Ennis thrusted in once again, hitting something inside Isaac that made his body tremble. It sent warmth to his dick, making it harder. Ennis paused; he could smell arousal coming from the boy. "You like that?" Isaac tensed.

Ennis pulled out and thrusted back in, resuming what he had been doing before. Though now, each time he went into Isaac, he hit his prostate.

Isaac's breathing became heavy. He felt close and sick because of it. Ennis kept going faster and faster. Suddenly, Isaac noticed that the base of Ennis's dick was getting bigger. It was getting caught on Isaac's rim. Isaac realized that Ennis was determined to get it in him.

"You…Better…Take…My…Knot…" Each world was punctuated with an attempted thrust to get Ennis's knot inside Isaac. Isaac didn't want Ennis's knot inside him, but he didn't know what Ennis would do if he didn't.

Numbly, Isaac spread his legs apart as far as he could. Ennis in turn grabbed Isaac's butt cheeks and spread them as far as he could. This time when Ennis thrusted inside him, his knot went in.

Isaac gasped at the force that hit his prostate and feel of the knot inside him. Together it made him come. He then fully collapsed on the bed.

Ennis kneeled at Isaac ass. Isaac realized that Ennis was still inside him. Before he could say anything, Ennis furiously began moving again. This time he couldn't remove his dick from Isaac's ass, so his balls rubbed against Isaac. He pressed Isaac down into the mattress with the force of his cock, which seemed to be trying to go deeper inside Isaac.

Faster and faster, Ennis kept going. Isaac felt as if he was being split in half. Then finally, Ennis came inside him. Ennis collapsed onto Isaac, satisfied. But he was still in Isaac. When Isaac tried to move himself off even a little, he couldn't. Ennis's knot had them tied together. Isaac also found that Ennis was still coming. Isaac began to panic as Ennis kept filling him.

"Quit moving," Ennis spoke. "I can't come out of you for a few minutes."

"But…You're…"

"What? I'm still coming. That's the least of your worries. Besides, I thought you'd want everything you could get from me."

Isaac turned away. "I…I didn't want…This…"

"Sure you didn't. Then, why is your come all over the sheets?" Ennis laughed.


	5. Chapter 5: You're Just a Beta Bch

Derek returned to the loft sometime after midnight. He had searched the school, cemetery, the burnt-out shell of the Hale house, and Isaac's old house. He had even ran through most of the woods trying to catch Isaac's scent. Nothing.

How could this have happened? Derek thought as he walked the steps to the loft. I sent him away to keep him safe...He was suppose to be safe...I was suppose to keep him safe... Derek was broken from his thoughts as he slid the door open, a scent struck him. It wasn't Isaac.

"Been out all day,Derek?" Duecalion stood with his back to Derek. "Lose something?" Derek clenched his fists. Duecalion. Duecalion was behind Isaac's disappearance. He took Isaac.

Grabbing Duecalion by the throat, Derek flung him against the windows. The glass shook with the force, ready to shatter. "YOU TOOK HIM! YOU TOOK HIM!" Eyes red, claws and fangs out, Derek was ready to rip Duecalion apart.

"Careful, Derek," Duecalion spoke just as Derek was about to slash his throat open. "Kill me, you'll never find Isaac. At least, not alive." That was enough to stop Derek. They both it was. Derek cared to much about the beta to risk losing him.

Slowly drawing every instinct that told him to kill the man in, Derek dropped the blind wolf to the floor. The man landed on his feet, standing as if Derek hadn't just tried to kill him. "Where is he?" Derek growled-out through clenched teeth.

Duecalion had prepared for a ready-to-strike alpha. "You said you would never kill your pack. So, we're going to see how to that is." He walked around the loft, a smirk upon his face, Duecalion loved to toy with people. "We've taken your precious beta," he stated leaning against the table. "To get him back, you have to first to do something for us."

"I'm not goig to kill my pack." Did they really think kidnapping his bet would make him want to kill his pack? It just gave Derek another reason to kill the Alphas.

"No, but maybe after you will."

"After what?" Derek didn't like this. Isaac was a beta, even though he was strong he wouldn't be able to handle one Alpha, let alone, a pack. "After what?" Derek asked as Duecalion continued to walk away.

"I'm going to give you a chance to save him, Derek. All you have to do is find Isaac. Have another look at Isaac's house. I'm sure you'll find a clue there."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO DO HIM?"

Duecalion turned in the doorway. "I'm going to break him. Then you'll see how weak this pack of yours is." And with that, Duecalion disappeared into the night, just like Isaac.

The exhaustion he felt before gone, Derek ran out into the night. He had let so many people down, so many have died because of him, he had to make sure Isaac got out alive. If anything comes out of this, it has to be Isaac, alive.

Isaac breathed heavily. It had only been a few minutes after Ennis that the next Alpha came in. Kali. She didn't rape Isaac, she tortured him. She digged her claws into his skin, never deep enough to kill, but deep enough to be leave unbelievable pain. She would wait for the wounds to stop bleeding before starting all over again.

Isaac's screams had rung throughout the room. Kali only laughed at him, relishing in the sound. As it went on, his screams became nothing more that whimpers. She left, only when she became bored with beta. Leaving not before whispering in his ear, "Who waste such a gift a wretch like you? You weren't even strong for a human. Derek only turned you out of pity."

Silent tears rolled down Isaac's cheeks when she was finally gone. Then the twins had appeared. Pulled Isaac up by his hair, "Look at that," he had sneared, "the bitch is already crying." They had laughed at him.

Both twins unzipped their jeans. One kneeled in between Isaac's legs, he began pushing himself inside. Isaac whimpered at the intrusion. The other then pulled Isaac's body forward so he was stretched between the brothers. He shoved Isaac's face into his crotch, "You're going to suck my cock like the beta bitch you are." Isaac whimpered, but let the Alpha force his cock into his mouth.

It was a large cock, both in length and width. Isaac couldn't even begin to guess how big it was as he took in both equally sized cocks. "Hmmm," the one fucking Isaac said, "you've got a nice tight ass, bitch." He pushed in all the way. "I would have thought Ennis would have to all stretched out." He pulled out until only the head remained in, then pushed back in.

"He must have been a virgin when Derek turned him," the one, who's cock Isaac was currently trying to get down his throat, spoke. "He'll heal every time, so it'll be like fucking a virgin every time." The Alpha forced Isaac's head all the way down on his cock. Isaac tried to pull off as he choked. He was only able to when the Alpha decided he wasn't going to stop choking. "See, this must be his first blowjob." When Isaac stopped coughing, the cock was back in his mouth. "Now, take it all the way down."

As Isaac tried to take the Alpha again, the other one thrust into him. He hit something that made Isaac's body quake and pushed him forward, taking both Alphas inside him. "Ah, there it is." He began thrusting in and out of Isaac hard, hitting that same spot everytime; while the other one held Isaac's head in place as he thrusted in his mouth. Isaac had no choice but to lie there and let himself be fucked.

It wasn't long before he felt something swelling at the base of both twins' dicks. Just like Ennis, the swelling grew larger and larger. The knot kept getting caught on Isaac's rim. Then it was forced in, knotting them as he continued to grind into Isaac's hole. Both knots continued to grow. The one in his mouth grew to point Isaac felt like he couldn't breathe, while the one in his ass stretched him. Finally, both Alphas exploded inside of him. Come filled his ass, while also shooting down his throat. "Swallow it." And Isaac did.

As come filled him, Isaac couldn't take anymore. His body was pressed flat against the bed as come leaked out of him, wetting the area around his crotch.


	6. Chapter 6: Buried

Isaac had fallen into a dreamless, black sleep after the twins left. He didn't know how long he stayed there but when he opened his eyes, he wished he had stayed a little longer. Above Isaac laid the lid of the freezer. Shear panic took a hold of Isaac when he couldn't open it.

He punched and pushed but it wouldn't open. Unaware that he had shifted, Isaac clawed and scraped at the freezer. His mind was blank except for one thought, Get out! Get out! GET OUT!

Isaac hadn't realized he was screaming, focusing more on the closing space.

Derek went back to the house to see what Duecalion had been on about. Even though he felt like it was a waste of time, Derek wasn't about to risk Isaac's life because he hadn't chased every lead.

So there he stood in the basement of Isaac's house, thoughts of pain running through his head.

For years, Isaac had been beaten and thrown into the basement freezer. He be hauled in for a few hours, all night. A few times, he was in there all day. It had pained Derek when Isaac told him what happened. Now, Derek feared it was happening to him again because the freezer, one of the main sources of Isaac's pain, was gone. Duecalion had taken it. No doubt, he had already thrown Isaac in it.


	7. Chapter 7: To Be Saved

Derek howled a loud, grueling, glass-shattering howl. He threw all of his emotions into it; fury, despair, and longing. Derek longed to find his Beta. He needed to find Isaac.

Derek stood still and silent, not wanting to miss an answering howl from Isaac. At first, there was the empty silence of the basement disturbed by the wind through the leaves from outside. As seconds turned to minutes, Derek didn't move. He needed to give Isaac time to answer. There was no telling how weak Isaac was from the Alphas. Derek just had to hope that he would have enough strength to answer him.

Just as Derek was about to leave the darkness stained of blood and fear, a feeble and distant howl answered him. The howl echoed the pain and fear of a Beta, Derek's Beta.

"ISAAC!"

Derek had shifted and was running to where the howl had initiated from in seconds. Weaving in and out of trees, Derek came to a colossal oak tree. Half-buried admist the roots was the freezer. From the pounding and whimpering coming from inside, Isaac was trapped inside.

Pulling the freezer from the earth, Derek found it wrapped in chains. With his Alpha strength, Derek ripped the lid off. It seemed like centuries until Isaac was freed and in Derek's arms.

Tears were streaming down Isaac faces. His bloodied hands grasped onto Derek's shirt. Shrugging off his jacket, Derek covered as much of Isaac's naked form that he could. "I'm so sorry, Isaac. This is all my fault." Derek pulled Isaac against his chest and raced towards the animal clinic.


	8. Chapter 8: Waiting Game

Isaac clung to Derek as he raced through the woods towards the animal clinic. Derek couldn't take Isaac to a hospital, so the clinic was the next best thing. They got there just in time, Deaton was standing outside locking up for the night.

As soon as he saw them, Deaton unlocked the door, holding it open for Derek. None of them spoke as the lights were turned on and medical supplies gathered. As Deaton set his equipment on a small table next to the exam table, he asked Derek to set Isaac down on it.

Derek paused, only for a moment, before following the vet's instructions. Deaton needed to exam Isaac for any injuries that were not healing. He couldn't do that if the boy was in Derek's arms.

But as Derek went to set the Beta on the table, Isaac grasped on to him tightly. "No, Derek! Please, please, NO! I'll be a better Beta! I'll listen! Please, don't leave me, Derek!..." Isaac screamed and begged.

Derek tried to calm him down, but his words were unheard over Isaac's screams. Worry and regret consumed Derek as tears streamed down his Beta's face.

Isaac's screams were silenced, when Deaton injected him with a sedative. When his heart rate was calm, Derek laid Isaac on the exam table, but kept one of Isaac's hands clasped within his own.

Derek kept his eyes on Isaac's sleeping face as Deaton began to examine him. He didn't want to see what the Alpha pack had done. He didn't want to look at the wounds Isaac didn't want to share. Derek had forced him once to show him what Isaac's father had done. Isaac had burst into tears as he had pulled of shirt. Even after Derek had wrapped his arms around him, the boy had continued to cry... This time, Derek was going to wait for Isaac to be ready.

Derek was back to the present by Deaton clearing his throat. The doctor had completed the examination and had thrown a blanket over the naked boy. Looking up at the vet, Derek could tell something was very, very wrong. "What did they do to him?" Derek's voice was cold and calm, but inside he was ready to rip someone's throat out. But he didn't want Isaac to wake up to him screaming and angry. Besides, the Beta had needed the rest.

"He has been starved and dehydrated for days. A few gashes and cuts are slowly healing but are cause for no alarm."

Derek waited for the doctor to continue. When he didn't, Derek asked, "What else?"

Sorrow filled the druid's eyes, Deaton sighed, "I don't believe I should be telling you this, but... From what I was able to examine... Isaac was raped..."

"WHAT!?" Derek barked.

Isaac stirred in his sleep. Derek took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself self, before speaking again. "How can you tell?"

"From the way the area seems to have just begun to heal," Deaton chose his words carefully. Seeing that Derek was already enraged, he needed to try and keep his temper down. Or the Alpha could go on a rampage. "And the fact Isaac is a werewolf... It was either a few hours ago, or multiple times..."

Derek's eyes glowed red for a moment, before he spoke, "Is it alright if I take him home?"

Deaton blinked, surprised at the question. He could tell Derek was still furious (who wouldn't be?), but Deaton didn't expect him to as that. He expected the Alpha to slam his fist into the wall or run out at start hunting down the Alphas. Instead, he just wanted to take his only Beta home... "His injuries are not fatal, I see no reason why you couldn't."

Derek nodded, scoping the sleeping wolf into his arms. He turned to leave.

"Derek."

Glancing over his shoulder, Derek watched the doctor as he spoke.

"Isaac's body will eventually heal, but his mind... He's going to need more than ever to be there for him."

Derek looked down at the wolf. I will be. Without a word said, Derek left.

At the loft, Derek put Isaac in a t-shirt and sweatpants. Then, he tucked the beta into bed, Derek's bed. Derek climbed in next to him after checking to make sure the alarm was set and doors and windows locked.

Sensing Derek near, Isaac closer, curling up against him. Don't worry, I'm going to rip their throats out for what they did to you. Derek's eyes glowed red as he made the promise.


End file.
